


Didn't know I needed you.

by itsmeyouknow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Liam, Crazy Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Hurt Isaac, M/M, Nurse Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet Isaac, Sweet Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyouknow/pseuds/itsmeyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of his life, Isaac was used to the same  routine. First he would do something wrong then his father would get angry with him and he's end up in the freezer in the basement. But when he finally gets free, he makes a new family that will love him no matter what, and Scott is the big goofy sweet guy we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking free.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy. And comment if you like. And like if you like.

“For once in your pathetic life, can you just do what i ask?” Isaac’s father asked just before he was thrown into the walll having glass thrown at him.”I’m sorry d-dad, it wont happen again” Isaac said as he tried to regain his balance. Using the wall as support, he was able to stand up. “‘it wont happen again’” his father ridiculed “see, you said that the last time, and guess what. It happened again. You’re always sorry… well i’m sorry too, sorry you were ever born. it’s your fault she’s gone you know, the second you were born, i knew, i knew you were going to be a big ass disappointment. And i was right.” The tears in Isaac’s eyes began to fall down his face.

Isaac stood there while his dad took his anger out on him, it wasn’t something new. It happened almost everyday of the week. Isaac learned after a while just to look down and stay quiet to prevent his father’s rage to last any longer than it needed to be. “how about we take this down to the basement, hmm? maybe you’ll finally learn to do what i say.” Isaac’s eyes flew open at his father, “p-please dad, no, not the freezer. anything but that.” his father walked over to where he was standing, and grabs saac by his messy golden curls. “It seems that’s the only way you’ll listen. now C’mon and go.” His father said as he was pulling Isaac towards the basement door

Isaac was trying to muster up all his strength to fight his father’s grip, but just couldn’t seem to break free from it. As soon as the door is open, Isaac gets thrown down the stares and rolls down each step. It felt like he had to at least crack a rib. when he finally reached the bottom he lands on the back of his head, cutting it open. He can feel the blood starting to run out of the wound, mixing in with his hair. when his father reaches the the bottom, Isaac begins to think of a plan to escape but there was only one way into the basement and at least 16 steps to get to the door. But he has to at least try, what worse could his father do to him.

Isaac is looking around the basement trying to find anything to free himself from his father. there’s nothing he can use. His father picks him up by the hair again and begins to pull him closer to the freezer. Isaac’s father throws him to the ground next to the freezer, and that’s when Isaac sees his opportunity, he sees a piece of glass from an old picture frame he grabs it and waits for the right moment to free himself.

Once his father unlocks the freezer he slices at the back of his father’s calf. its enough to bring his father to his knees and isaac fumbles to pick himself up only to be dragged back down my his father. Isaac kicks his father right in the face, shattering the glasses his father wore. that gave Isaac enough time to get back up and make a run for it.

It felt like Isaac was running for miles but the truth is, he only ran to the corner of his street, but with the chill fall air he was inhaling, it felt like he was running a marathon. It wasn’t long before he could hear his father’s car start up. Isaac knew if he didn’t find someone quick he was done for good. he began to sprint his way to the next street and ran into the neighborhood. Isaac just began to make random turns down random streets. He had no idea where he was going but all he knew is to make sure he gave himself enough time to find someone to help.

Before Isaac knew it he was on a street with a cop car in someone’s driveway and that when it happened. He felt himself get swung off his feet and onto the hood of his father’s car he slid off the hood as soon as his father stepped on the breaks and exit the car. “you little shit. you thought you could run from me, well guess what. now you can rot in that damn freezer, at least then I won’t have to deal with you. get over here.” Isaac father was saying all this as he was taking his time walking over to Isaac. “get on the ground now!”

That’s the last thing isaac heard before he passed out.


	2. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has a hard time opening up. Scott is the biggest sweetheart. Stiles is a busy boy and Derek isn't used to showing emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter. Please let me know

You can rot in there.  
Those words just playing on a loop in Isaac’s head, but Isaac wasn’t going to go without a fight. He opened his eyes and began to swing in every direction and hopes he hits hit target. He begins to kick and scream hoping that someone, anyone will hear him and come to help him. he finally makes contact with his fist and hears his target hit the floor. Thats when he gets up and makes another run for it.  
Isaac doesn’t make it very far before he is taken down by some security guard. “Help me, he’s coming for me. don’t let him take me, please!” Isaac is yelling at nobody, not even the security guard that took him down. “Stiles, I could use some help here!” the man said as he struggles to keep Isaac still. Stiles comes running out of the room with a bruise on his left cheek. “Derek keep him still.” stiles said as he fills a syringe with a clear liquid from a bottle. “Isaac, it’s okay. He’s not here and no one will let your father near you. you’re okay, you’re safe.” stiles said as he forced the needle into Isaac’s arm making the teen stop thrashing and calm down.  
The clear liquid was just a liquid form of lorazepam. It’s used to help anxiety.  
It didn’t put Isaac to sleep but it sure did calm him down. But with anxiety or with any panic attack people tend to withdraw in themselves. they won’t speak for period of time. they just stare at nothing until they’re ready, so until then, Stiles and (not the security guard but actually a deputy) Derek played the waiting game.  
“So, I was wondering, maybe if you’re not too busy, that you’d like to you know, want to get coffee sometime?” Derek asked while he was standing at the nurses station looking at stiles doing his work. “Deputy, that’s a nice offer but with what little time i get off i need to spend it sleeping, I don’t think coffee would help that. I’m sorry. it’s a nice offer but I really don’t have much time for social calls.” stiles said not looking up from his paperwork. Derek felt so embarrassed, he usually has both genders throw themselves at him but the one person he actually wants is not interested in him, that’s a change. “Yeah you’re right sorry for asking.” Derek said as he began to walk away. Finally stiles looks up from his work and can see the look of defeat on his face. “Deputy, wait.” Derek stops in his tracks “huh?” Derek turns around to see Stiles standing up from his deck “it’s not that i’m not interested in you, I mean look at you, you’re sex on legs.” Derek began to blush at the weird compliment “look, I would say yes but I don’t get much time off and I am ALWAYS tired. Maybe if I had more time off. I’m sorry” Derek understood, he’s glad that he’s not the problem it’s stiles damn work schedule. Derek nodded and just continued to walk to Isaac’s room, to get the story from Isaac (what he was actually here for).  
When Derek reaches Isaac’s room nurse McCall is already in there tending to Isaac. “Hello Melissa, how are you?” Derek and nurse McCall go way back. lets just say Derek had more than a few personal trips to the E.R.But also she’s the one who took him in when his family died in the fire, so she was like a second mother to him, and Scott was like a little brother. Melissa looks up from re-rapping Isaac’s ankle “oh, Derek, Sweety hi, i’m good. How about you? I hope your staying out of trouble or else.” Melissa May be a small woman, but she sure can strike the fear into someone when she needed to. Derek just let out a laugh “I am MOM, haha. I’m actually here to to speak to Isaac, if he’s up to it.” Derek gives Isaac a small smile. “okay that fine, but only if Isaac wants too. I mean it Derek I don’t want you to push him. Or else Derek I mean it.” Melissa said as she was finishing up Isaac’s ankle. “and stop by here and there, I know you live only a 10 minute drive but that doesn’t mean he Scott doesn’t miss you. He looks up to you.” This made Derek happy, that the teenage boy who was like a little brother looked up to him so much. “And I mean it when I say stay out of trouble. Even just one write up from your boss I will have you pack up your things and move back home where I can keep an eye on you, Understand?” Derek knew she was not kidding, she would have him move back even though he was 24, she would kick his ass up and down the street while doing the same to Scott.  
“so, Isaac I know you just went through a ordeal. but we need your side of the story. your father isn’t saying anything. we need your testimony.” Derek said watching Isaac stare out of the window Derek knows he shouldn’t try to push but sometimes people needs a little nudge. “Isaac, I know it’s difficult to talk about, I know when my family died it was the hardest thing for me to handle, but then I met Melissa and It was very easy to open up to her. Now we are closer than ever. if you could open up to me or someone it may be helpful.” Isaac just layed there and stared out the window. Derek knew Isaac was not going to talk until he was ready. so he just sat there and waited with Isaac.  
Derek sat there for 20 minutes, Melissa had left to run rounds so it was just Derek and Isaac. Derek waited for about another 10 minutes until Scott walked in. “Derek! hey, what are you doing here?” Derek was happy to see Scott, and this finally got a reaction from Isaac, because he finally looked away from the window. “hey scott, i’m here on work. what are you doing here?” Scott stared at Isaac then back at Derek “i’m here to surprise my mom with lunch.” Scott said as he lifted up the plastic bag. The aroma hit Derek’s nose hard, he had realised that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Scott was just the sweetest boy anyone could meet. “I’m sorry if i would have known you were here I would have made you something also. but I have enough time to buy you something, if you want.” Derek was happy to know that his little brother had such a big heart. “yes, please. I haven’t eaten in a while.” Scott just giggles at Derek “i’ll make sure that mom doesn’t find out. she’ll freak if she knew her precious boy hasn’t been taking care of himself.” Both boys heard a giggle from Isaac as he was watching it all play out. “oh HAHA very funny.” Scott just waved o both boys in the room and walked out.  
It was another 10 minutes before Scott returned with two plates of pizza. “here you go Derek and Here you go.” Scott placed the pizza in the side table next to Isaac, while handing the other plate to Derek who gave Scott a look as if he was a god, and he was stuck in awe. “Is this Romeos?” Derek asked before he took a bite of the pizza. “Of course, there isn’t any better pizza in Beacon Hills.” Derek with his mouth full “thank you so much.” Derek must have the worst timing ever because Melissa walked in to have her lunch with her two favorite people… and Isaac. “Derek hale, I know I taught you better than that. NEVER talk with your mouth closed. Do I have to go over table edicate with you again. Those words felt like bullets to Derek because now he was wincing as if he was being shot. Derek swallowed the rest of his food “sorry Melissa”. Melissa just gave him a stern look. “I swear sometimes I think I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference if I had to wolves living with me the way you two were together.” Scott just laughed at the comparison. “is that where I got the nickname ‘pup’ from?” Derek just finished his slice of pizza “actually I gave you that nickname, you were always crawling around in my room digging through my stuff, once I had to play a game of tug-a-war with you just to get my sock back. you would just like a baby wolf. You were one crazy 4 year old.”  
They all heard Isaac laugh at the story Derek just told, and Scott joined him in laughing at the story. it was actually the first sound Isaac made since all of them were in the room. “I’d like to speak now, about what happened…” Derek and Melissa were silent and Scott slowly became silent. Melissa and Scott left the room. Melissa off back to work and Scott off to pick up Liam from his friends house.  
“Okay Isaac tell me what happened last night.” Derek said she waited to tell the story of his father and his abuse. The story was hard for Isaac to tell. The tears began to fall, and it was hard for Derek to keep his in. it took Isaac 15 minutes to get through the story and get every detail of his fathers abuse.  
“you’re lucky y’know. I’m sorry about your family. but you got a new one that loves you so much. I just hope I get a foster family that gives me half the love that the McCalls give you.” That was the breaking point, Derek just couldn’t leave with the testimony, he turned around and gave Isaac a hug. “I’ll try everything in my power to make sure you get placed into a good foster home. I promise you Isaac, you will get a family that loves you.”  
Derek walked out of the house with a few single tears flowing down his cheeks I will make sure you get a good home Isaac, I will not break this promise. Derek thought this to himself. as he walked out of the hospital.


	3. Breakfast in bed.

Isaac isn’t one for promises, His mom promised him she’ll be back for him but never did. His dad promised him that he’ll get his act together for him, but only got worse. so yeah if you make Isaac a promise, he won’t hold you to it. 

-2 days later-

Today is the day Isaac is getting out of the hospital and meeting with the social worker to find him a home until he turns 18. Well Isaac, looks like Derek didn’t keep his promise. You called it.  
Isaac hears a knock at his door, it’s the social worker ready to take him off to his new fake family. people who are most likely not going to even notice him until he’s 18. Isaac doesn’t mind it though it’s better not to make any attachments to anyone. Isaac opens the door, his social worker is a woman, “Hello Isaac, my name is Jennifer Blake, just call me jennifer. Are you ready to meet your new family. I think you’ll like them a lot.” Isaac just nods and follows her out of his hospital room. “wait, can I say goodbye to someone?” Jennifer looks up at Isaac “Sure, just make it quick. I have other children to attend too.” Isaac moves as quickly as he can with a sprained ankle and a two fractured ribs. He walks all the way to the nurses station, “hello, is nurse McCall here today? I just want to thank her for all of her kindness she has shown me over the past couple days.” the nurse had told Isaac that she had the day off today, something about a family matter. Isaac just thanked the kind nurse and walked back to jennifer. “ready?” jennifer asks. Isaac just gives her a simple nod.

In the car Isaac just let Jennifer do the talking, he hopes that his family will be kind. “Isaac, we had a friend of yours pick up all of your stuff, that we thought you needed. clothes, toothbrush, you know the necessities.” Isaac was confused to who this friend was “what friend?” Isaac didn’t have any friends. he was a loner, he thought it would be better to stay alone because he didn’t want to explain the bruises to anyone he didn’t have to explain to. “Scott McCall. He made sure that no one else stepped foot into your room. he also found this wedged between your bed.” She pulls out a pair of dog tags with Isaac’s brothers name on them. It was the last thing he had of him. Isaac reached out and grabbed the tags from Jennifers hand and put them around his neck “thank you.” Isaac said as he looked down at his brothers tags. “You shouldn’t thank me, you should thank him” As Jennifer said this she pulled up to a house with a banner hanging off the porch that said ‘Welcome home Isaac’ and under the banner was Scott, Melissa, Liam, and Derek standing there waiting for him. 

Isaac exited the car and walked slowly up to to the porch. “I made you a promise that I would find you a family that would love you. I knew Melissa, Scott, Liam, and I had a lot more love to give. It wasn’t easy to make this happen but I wasn’t going to give up without a fight.” Derek said as he walked down the steps in front of the house and stood infront of Isaac. “Derek…. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Isaac yelled as he began to hug Derek. “No one has ever kept their promise, then you do this. you are the best!” Isaac laughs as tears begin to flow down his eyes. Melissa calls out to them okay you two come inside and lets get Isaac settled. “Isaac, we already have your room set up. I washed all your clothes and put them away for you” Melissa said as be guided Isaac to his new room. Scott was following Isaac, he seemed a bit nervous for some reason. Isaac walked into his room and seen it was the same blankets he used, but a newer version of them and on the nightstand a picture of him and his mom he had on his nightstand he and at his father’s house. “I had to go to like 5 different stores to find the exact same blanket you had, and I saw the picture and knew you would want it here with you.” Scott said standing behind Isaac. “Thank you so much Scott, this means so much, And you even found my brothers dog tags. you don't know how much this means to me.” Scott just smiled at Isaac and began to walk out of the room but jumped and turned around “oh yeah, Me and Liam are going to play some Mario kart, Wanna join and get your ass kicked right off of rainbow road?” Isaac smiled at Scott and said “you mean ‘beat me and claim victory on rainbow road.’ then yes i’m in.” Scott’s smile just got wider like that was even possible. “you’re on”. Scott helped Isaac down the stairs because it was much harder to go down them then it was to go up. When they finally reached the bottom they seen Liam the hyperactive 9 year old waiting patiently “who’s ready to get their butt kicked?” Liam said as he picked Mario as his character both boys smiled at Liam, and walked over to the couch, with Scott still helping Isaac walk even though he no longer needed help. but it was nice to be close to Scott he was warm and had a firm grip which Isaac liked. they both sat down and began to pick their characters and started the game. 

Luckily it was a Friday and there was no school tomorrow, because both boys would have been screwed to get up on time, Liam was sent up to bed way earlier being only 9, he still had a bed time. it was currently 2:30 in the morning and both boys were still sitting on the couch watching ‘lets be cops’ cause according to Scott, it’s a crime if you haven’t seen such a funny movie. So to prevent Scott from calling Derek and having Isaac arrested, he agreed to watch it. 

Both boys were sitting really close to each other, that there legs would sometimes brush up against the others. But Isaac wasn’t going to say anything. he kinda liked it. and Scott didn’t seem to mind , or he just hasn’t noticed. Slowly Isaac began to drift to sleep and finally he passed out on the couch, the last thing he sees is the credits rolling on the T.V. Isaac wakes up to find Scott missing and a blanket over his body. He looks at the clock on the wall its 4:44 in the morning, Isaac gets up from the couch as slowly as he can making sure not to cause any pain that he can avoid. He makes his way to the stairs and slowly begins to climb them once he reaches the top he gets spooked by Melissa and nearly falls back down the stairs, ‘how ironic would that be’ Isaac thought to himself. “Isaac, what are you doing up this early? You should be in bed.” Isaac just walked further away from the stairs “I know, i’m sorry. Scott and I were watching a movie and I fell asleep on the couch. I just woke up.” Melissa just let out a sigh “Scott, should have woken you up, what if you lost your step and we were all sleeping. I’ll make sure he hears of this later, but for now, off you go back to bed. and i’ll have Scott bring you breakfast, you don’t need to be climbing up and down the stairs in your condition. and remember you have a check up to have those stitches removed. Isaac nodded “goodnight Melissa.” Melissa just laughed “you mean good morning, I’m going to work. Go to sleep now.” Isaac walked into his room and go into bed and drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Scott walks in with a tray full of food, “Isaac wake up, time to eat and get ready for the day.” Scott put the tray of food down to shake Isaac awake because he was just not responding. still the curly blonde teen would not budge. “Fine, I guess i’ll have to eat all this bacon myself, with this nice stack of delicious pancakes.” Scott said mockingly. Isaac finally opened his eyes and lifted himself up right. “you play dirty.” is the first thing he said as he reached out to grab a strip of bacon and put it into his mouth. “hey, it got you up didn’t it?” Scott said as he reached for a strip of bacon, Isaac swatted his hand away “MY bacon, none for you.” Scott just smiled how Isaac reverted back to a 4 year old with a brand new toy that no one was allowed to touch. “not fair, I cooked that for you.” Isaac looked up from his bacon “well, you should have made some for yourself too” Isaac laughed. “well… that was the last of it and i made it for you.” Scott a little blush on his cheeks, why was he blushing? That's when little Liam walks in, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and climbs onto Isaac's bed and grabs a strip for himself, which Isaac allows. “what, so Liam can get a strip and I can’t” Scott didn’t really care he just wanted to see what Isaac would say. “yup.” Isaac said popping the P at the end “how come?” Scott asked with a little grin. Isaac swallowed the piece of bacon he dad in his mouth “because Liam is adorable, i mean look how cute he looks.” Liam, lost in his strip of bacon was not paying attention to the conversation “huh?” is all he had to say to prove Isaac's point, looking like a lost puppy with his head tilted to the side. Liam did look really adorable in his Spider-man pj’s.

After Liam helped Isaac finish his breakfast, Isaac got ready for the day. he was happy to have these stitches removed finally. they were very annoying. Isaac when to take a shower but the problem was he had no idea how to work the shower and thinking he could figure it out on his own, he hopped in and turned the water on, Big mistake on Isaac's part the water came out Freezing cold, which Isaac let out a big yelp that wasn’t very manly at all. Scott come running into the bathroom at full speed, “Isaac what-... oh, my god. I am so sorry. I should have known. uh ill leave you to your shower” Scott had walked in on Isaac fully naked, and man did that make Scott’s little guy happy. Isaac had a nice body, and a nice person. he looked very good, “uh, Scott? can you help me work the shower?” Scott didn’t turn around. “uh. Sure. Right nod is for cold, left is for hot.” That's all Scott said before leaving his room to relieve some Pressure (if you know what I mean) “okay thanks” and Isaac continued on with his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Like, comment, and give me some feed back.


	4. I'm not okay, but I will be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac needs to open up to someone.

After Isaac's shower he got dressed and Derek had taken him to get his stitches removed. For some reason the drive to the hospital made Isaac nervous, He didn't know why. But it did. "Ready to have those stitches removed Isaac?" Derek asked not taking his eyes off the road, but Derek would glance over at Isaac every not and then. "Yes, they itch like crazy." Isaac answered trying to put the bad feelings out of his body. Derek laughed "Oh, trust me I know. Once me and Scott were playing in the house and we were kicking a soccer ball back and forth and Scott kicks it too hard, I try to stop it from breaking anything. So I stop the ball but not before swinging around and knocking a vase over and the thing shatters on the floor. and a piece of it gets stuck in my leg. I have never seen Melissa so mad and scared at the same time, it was a very scary thought." Isaac was paying attention to Derek's story and began to think if Scott or Derek had any common sense growing up. Cause man that was a dumb idea to play ball in the house. "So what happened, did Melissa spank you guys or ground you?" Derek looked over at Isaac "No, Melissa never hit any of us. we did get grounded. but we never got hit." Isaac looked back at Derek. And Isaac realized that not every parent was like his father. Not ever child got hit or beat when they did something wrong. "you got lucky." Isaac said under his breath, but it was loud enough for Derek to hear. They had reached the hospital and Derek found a Parking spot for the car. As soon as Isaac was going to exit the car Derek pulled him back "you know it's not your fault, they way your dad treated you was wrong. No one should be treated like that. I don't want you to think that any of this was your fault. Okay? none of this is your fault." Isaac felt the tears roll down his cheeks, no one has never said anything like that to Isaac. Isaac nodded and got out the car. With Derek right behind him.

"Okay Isaac" I want to run a X-ray, I just want to see how your body is doing. "Okay. But can Derek be in the room, I don't want to be alone." The Doctor nodded both boys followed the doctor to the room, "Please remove all metal objects, or anything containing metal, Cell phones, belts, coins, anything of that nature. "well, I don't have a phone so that good" Isaac joked as he took everything off and put on the medical gown the nurse provided. "Okay now, Derek can't stay in this room with you but he will be in the room conjoining to this one." the Doctor said, but Isaac had this look of worry in his face "Hey, it's okay, i'll just be in the other room. don't worry nothing is going to happen to you." Derek said trying to calm Isaac down, and it seemed to work.

Isaac was placed in the machine and was told be very still. " Isaac, your going to hear a noise, much like a drum, don't worry it's all part of the process." The doctor said from a speaker within the room. "Is Derek there?" Isaac asked really nervous. "I'm here Isaac, don't worry. i'm not going anywhere." That made Isaac nerves calm down a little. He heard the machine start up and he also heard the drum noise just as the doctor said. It felt like Isaac had been there for hours but it just a couple of minutes. Isaac felt his heart rate pick up it was beating so fast. 'C'mon Isaac. you can do this. you are safe, you have a family that loves you. please keep it together.' Isaac thought to himself but it wasn't working. it was hard for him to breath.'You can rot in there' Isaac heard those words playing in a loop over and over. he would never be free, he could never get away. Isaac began to scream, and thrash "Isaac we need you to calm down, your almost done." The doctor said but it wasn't helping. Isaac crawled out of the machine and ran for the door. he was met by some nurses which he pushed passed. He began to run down hall after hall corridor after corridor trying to get out of the hospital. he soon found an exit, but the security was waiting for him. he ran at them only to be taken down by none other than Scott, Isaac was fighting his grip. It wasn't til Scott screamed his name that he stopped fighting and relaxed "ISAAC!" Scott yelled, and instantly he was brought back to reality. "S-Scott?" Isaac said as the tears began to fall. "It's okay Isaac, you're safe, I wont let anything happen to you. you're safe." For some reason it felt way better when Scott said it than it did Derek. it felt real, Isaac wanted to believe him, he did. Scott just hugged him tight as the doctor and Derek finally caught up to them. Isaac just stood on the floor leaned into Scott. 

After the ordeal at the hospital, Isaac stood in his room for the rest of the day, he didn't allow anyone in. Not even Scott, the only person allowed in the room was Liam. which confused the hell out of Scott, 'why does Liam get to go in there, and I cant?" Scott wondered to himself . Even at Dinner Liam had taken two plates of food up to Isaac's room and they both ate in there. Was Scott really jealous of his little brother? This is a new low, He's jealous of his little brother cause he gets to spend time with Isaac and he can't. 'Get it together McCall' Scott thought to himself. 

The next morning Scott walked out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. after opens them up all the way he sees Liam coming out of Isaac's room. 'Did he sleep in there with Isaac?' Scott was really jealous of his little brother because Isaac allows him in. this is ridiculous. Liam had walked back into his room and exited again with a towel and a change of clothes. He walks past Scott and enters the bathroom and closes the door. Scott walks up to Isaac's door. He's hesitant, should he knock or leave him be. "screw this' Scott thought and knocked."Come in Liam." Isaac even expected it to be Liam. Scott pushed open the door. "Not Liam." Scott said, and Isaac looked up "oh okay, What's up?". This threw Scott of guard, he was expecting Isaac to react a little different. "Are you okay?" Scott asked expecting a reaction for sure. "I'm fine, kinda hungry, but i'm fine." Isaac said with no emotions at all. "So, what about yesterday." Scott stood in the door way slowly entering the room "what about it?" Isaac asked. Okay this was confusing the shit out off Scott. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean you stood in your room all day after that. you didn't even speak to anyone except Liam for some reason." Isaac sighed getting up from the bed "Look, I stood in here because I didn't want to deal with the awkward stairs and the small talk like nothing happened. well, guess what it did happen. and i want to move past it. I know you or Melissa or Derek would try to open me up about it and try to help, I would be thankful for that. But I don't want to talk about it until i'm ready. As for Liam, I let him in because he didn't do that, he was just here for me. we played a game, and watched some tv. We didn't speak, he was just there for me. You wanna know what he told me?" Isaac asked, Scott just stood quiet and Isaac began to go on, " He told me that 'no one deserves to be alone when they're sad. they don't have to talk about it, but they should never be alone' and that's exactly what he did for me. SO that's why I let him in." Scott didn't know what to say, what could he say? "Isaac, i'm sorry for trying to push" Isaac spoke again, "It's okay Scott everyone does it." Isaac began to walk towards the door "I'm gonna go eat breakfast." Isaac reached the door and turned around again. "I'm not okay, But I will be." That's all he said before leaving Scott alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how you like/hate it. Also expect some music to go with the chapters. I was listening to music and i noticed how some of the songs fit with what i'm writing. ill give you the song title and the artist and you can choose to listen to it and see if you like it.


	5. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to school, It was nothing Isaac expected.

Today is Monday, but not just any Monday. This Monday is Isaac's first day back at school since he got away from his father. Needless to say Isaac was a little nervous and who could blame him. As he looked into the mirror with the new clothes Derek and Melissa had gotten him, he just thought that maybe, just maybe he could be a normal teenager. No one wants to be the kid who was being beat, or the kid who got his dad locked up. Isaac just wanted to be normal Or at least try to be. He didn't want pity or sympathy, He just wanted to move past that part of his life and begin a new chapter. "Hey, are you ready for today?" Melissa asked from where she stood. Isaac turned away from the mirror to face her "As i'll ever be." Isaac picked up his backpack and followed Melissa down the stairs. 

Isaac sat at the table as Derek was cooking breakfast for his family. "Hey, Isaac. Are you ready for today." Derek asked as he placed a plate of hot pancakes in the center of the table. Isaac just simply gave him the same answer as he gave Melissa. "As i'll ever be." And grabbed two pancakes and downed them in syrup. Liam came down the steps with his backpack already on "Yummy, Pancakes. Derek you are the best." Liam sat down and started to devour the pancakes as they were going to run away from him. Then Scott finally cam down. He and Isaac didn't really talk much after the previous night, Scot wasn't mad, he was simply giving Isaac his space. he just ate without speaking a word to anyone at the table. Liam filled the silence, so no one really noticed. he was going on and on about something about what he had seen on TV. about some teens that were werewolves and had to protect everyone they loved, but also had to keep it a secret from everyone.

Derek had given Isaac and Scott a ride that morning. Isaac was a little hesitant to get out of the car, but he just opened the door and got out. Scott got out after him and walked next to him, he Knew Derek would be very angry with him if anything or anyone messed with Isaac until he was done adjusting. "How do you feel? Are you nervous?" Scott said as he continued walking next to Isaac. "A little, but I know i have to get through the stares and the silent gossip about me, I cant hide from it. whats done is done I have to move past it." Scott smiled at how strong Isaac was being, he knows he wouldn't be able to do it like Isaac. They continued to walk to their own lockers which Isaac's was placed a few down from Scott's (a request made by Derek). "Well it's good that we have some classes together so it wont be as bad." Isaac nodded. He knew Scott was right, at least he wouldn't have to sit in class with everyone talking about him, at least he had Scott to help him get though the day.

Isaac first and Second Period went by quick, two girls Isaac knew by Allison and Lydia sat Next to him in third. Scott was in front of him. For some reason Isaac felt like they were his human shields from anyone else. "Hi Isaac." the black haired girl (Allison) said very cheery "i'm Allison and that's Lydia" She pointed to Lydia " We're friends of Scott's. We're to help Scott make sure no one messes with you. just think of us as your friends too" Isaac never had friends before he was a loner trying to make it out of high school and away from his father, Isaac smiled and thanked Allison for her kindness. Isaac couldn't see it but Scott was smiling. He was happy that Isaac knew he had people care for him like he never had before. Needless to say the rest of the day went by smoothly no one bothered Isaac besides some girl who wanted to do a pieced on him for the school paper and Lydia shut it down very quickly. "Listen, our dear puppy Isaac doesn't need everyone knowing his business, so if you would please walk away. Besides if the way you dress yourself has any indication on the way you write, it probably wont be that good anyway, and have you never heard of a manicure, please go get one." Isaac knew Lydia was mean but damn she could make someone feel very bad about themselves.

Isaac and Scoot had to walk to the local Beacon Hills Elementary to Pick up Liam, it was only about a few blocks from the high school. They talked about the day and Scott had asked if he had any trouble with anyone, and Isaac told him about Lydia and the news girl. Scott laughed a little who knew Lydia could be so mean (Everyone). They Continued to walk to Liams School, when they got there they see Liam sitting down on the bench looking down and swinging his feat. Scott called out for him and Liam looked up and smiled wide. "Scott. Isaac!" Liam yelled as he ran towards the two. all three boys walked home. Isaac had to admit, today wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He is so thankful for his new friends and for the McCalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been super busy with life and such. But now I have a little free time to write.


	6. Not an update

Hey everyone, I am sorry but I have to put my fics on hold. My laptop finally broke down and I don't have the funds to buy a new one. I am so very sorry. Hopefully I can find a good cheap laptop soon.


	7. oops i did it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while, i barley got a new laptop. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. i want to take this story a little slow. Please let me know what you think. i would love the feed back.

The week went by faster than expected to Isaac, well it was like a routine to him now. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, pick up Liam after school, and go home, help Scott with chores, and help Liam with homework. It seems like a boring routine but it’s kind of fun to Isaac, when he’s at school he cant wait for Style’s witty banter or his sarcastic remarks, or when Lydia tells styles to shut up. It just makes the day go faster. Or when he and Scott pick up Liam because the little guy just cant wait to talk about his day. He makes being 9 years old sound hard. 

Scott and Isaac were making dinner for everyone since it was family night, so they were making lasagna. Scott was still trying to give Isaac his space but it was like he was walking on eggshells. Not ever knowing what to say, until Isaac would start the conversation “hey, do you have anything planned this weekend?” the question the Scott way off guard “uh, no. I was just going to hang with styles like every weekend. Why?” Isaac looked up from chopping carrots for the salad. “well, I was thinking maybe we should go bowling, maybe with Lydia and Allison. And of course styles. We could make a night of it. Or maybe a movie night, but I’m sure your mom wouldn’t like a bunch of loud teens in her living room while she’s trying to sleep.” Isaac did make a good point. Even though they didn’t have school, that doesn’t mean Melissa doesn’t have work. Being a single mom isn’t easy. “I think your right, we should go bowling, I completely suck at it. But I’m willing to give it another shot. HAHA” Isaac laughed with him. 

By the time Melissa and Derek showed up for dinner, the table was all set and the food was all done, Liam was waiting at the table dangling his feet, “finally we can eat.” He said, as he spotted the two in the door way. They both just chuckled, Liam does not joke around when it comes to food. Issac comes out of the kitchen and sets done the salad, that looks really good if he doesn’t say so himself, then comes Scott with the lasagna and garlic bread. “everything looks great, thank you.” Scott and Isaac just smile and sit down at the table, Liam wasn’t the only one hungry, and they barley picked at it while they were cooking. They were pretty proud of that. This was all new to Isaac because he never had a family dinner. It was just him and his dad. And Isaac had to do all the cooking to his dads liking or else it was the freezer for Isaac. But this, this was different to Isaac he felt safe. He felt like he finally had a home, a home he hadn’t had in a very long time. 

After dinner Isaac offered to clean up. But Melissa refused, since they made the dinner. She and Derek would clean up. “you boys go enjoy pay or something. We got this.” Isaac joined Liam in the living room where he just watched the younger boy play Mario cart. Scott soon followed. “hey so do you want to do the bowling thing tomorrow, around 7is?” Scott asked as he pulled out his cell phone and was sending a group chat to everyone. “yeah, that works for me, I have nothing better to do. Besides clean my room.” Isaac hated when his room was disorganized, he needed to have it neat. “well to make it go by faster I could help if you want?” Scott said. Isaac contemplated it for a while it would give him more spare time. “yeah, sure. Thanks” 

What can Isaac say he likes Scott, he’s not sure how he likes him, but all he knows is that he likes him. The next morning Isaac slept in till noon, because why not, he had nothing better to do. He gets up and heads straight for the shower but Liam beat him to the punch. He wonders if Scott is still sleeping? He walks into his room finding his bed empty. Isaac knows this is the perfect time to use Scotts shower while he is out. ‘I’m sure he wouldn’t mind much.’ Isaac thinks to himself. He walks into the bathroom, and turns on the hot water. As he waits for the water to heat up, he begins to strip his clothes one by one. First with his shirt, then his pajama bottoms, and lastly his underwear. Now that the water is nice and hot, Isaac gets in and lets the water hit is body, making his muscles relax. 

Meanwhile Isaac is taking his shower Scott is coming back from his run, because he wants to make sure he makes first line this year for lacrosse. With his head phones in and still playing music he climbs the stairs making his way back to his room, as he makes it to the top of the stairs he strips his shirt off. He walks into his room and closes the door behind him, getting completely naked he walks over to his bathroom. 

Isaac hears a nose from Scotts room he tries to see who it is. “hello? Scott is that you?” Isaac doesn’t get a response he figures it was Liam and continues with is shower. 

Scott makes his way to the bathroom and opens the doors, the floor is somewhat slippery under his feet do to the steam that Isaac accumulated with is shower. Scott still has his headphones in and is really confused he walks up to the tub and pulls back the shower curtain. And what he sees is a major shock for the second time.

“Scott!”

“Isaac!” 

With both boys saying the others name at the same time. Scott loses his footing and falls back, hitting is head on the tile floor, the room begins to spin and the last thing Scott sees is Isaac looking down at him.


End file.
